The Loveless: Skins, Lips, and Earl Grey Teas
by Beautiful Phantom
Summary: First kisses are like time, you have them forever. •The Loveless' Valentine's Day special fanservice!•


_Happy Valentine's Day!_

**Warning**!  
Scenes below** not** canon to the fanfiction, **The Loveless**!  
The characters, Ciel and Kagome, are of the same age as they were in the original story, so expect some tooth-rotting cuteness between those two kids!

**Beta Reader**:  
inuluvskags1

◘•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•◘

"..." It was rather cute how red her skin was. Ciel snickered at the sight, not removing his hands from hers. The little lady didn't protest at his touch, nor his laughter, she just didn't say a word.

He leaned forward, his knees digging into the damp green grasses. His heart pounded. He could feel the warmth of her skin and could hear the sound of her soft breathing. Ciel's fingers rubbed against the tiny scars of the back of her hands, his nails kindly sailed over her skin.

Kagome was immobile, very shy and unsure of Ciel's experimental actions against her. The red shade was becoming darker and darker farther he brushed his lips on the line between her chin and her throat. Ciel kissed a lobe and brushed more kisses among her neck.

He in took the smell that radiated off from the girl, with a sigh. It was soft, like a budding flower, not too sharp but not too dull. It was the best he can describe the scent, but it was quite perfect for Kagome.

Slowly, but surely, the boy's hands was gliding farther up her arms to the middle of her back. She mutely shivered at the unfamiliar deliberate sensation. The trembling of her shoulders and the sound of her heartbeats reminded Ciel of what he wanted to do.

He stopped teasing and pulled back, and deftly removing the worn eye-patch. Ciel heard a questioning squeak and felt the boring curious stare, and kept himself from smiling. He quickly discarded the item onto the grass and clasped back his hands, once more behind Kagome's back.

"Do you trust me?" The words spilled from his lips with no hesitance, his mismatched eyes were lukewarm to her dark ones.

Kagome didn't wait, "...I do." She nodded, "I do very much trust you." The red tint had not once left her cheeks. She was clueless of what Ciel wanted to do, but could hazard a guess. Remembering what she learned from the boy in front of her, she remained bold, never once lowering her eyes. The little lady waited.

Ciel swallowed thickly and took in a deep breath to prepare himself.

The sun was high and its' rays were warm on the ground. There was not a cloud in sight. The nature around them was bright and fully awake from its wintry slumber. There were no one else but them, sitting in a field of blooming blossoms.

It was perfect.

He was ready.

Ciel shut his eyes and immediately pressed his lips against hers, timidly and gently.

Kagome squeaked, her fingers tightened his short slacks out of surprise.

He smell like Earl Grey, the very brand of tea he loved so much.

She didn't realized she was supposed to press her lips back.

Ciel removed himself, embarrassed. He looked away, suddenly feeling like a failure, for Kagome hadn't reacted or returned the kiss. He gulped, "The others will be-"

"Can I have another one?" The small lady asked promptly that he hadn't any time to think.

"I, wah!" He was shoved onto the ground. Kagome straddled herself on his small waist, after she made sure to push up her heavy skirt to avoid tearing the expensive fabrics.

Her face was extremely close, her eyes almost critical, making Ciel to blush heavily. He faintly realized that her long hair had already formed black cascades around his head, with very little light filtering in. "I..." Kagome seemed very unsure of what to say, "do not think I'll be a good kisser." She mumbled, before pressing her lips against his. Her eyes falling shut.

It was shy, just like before, but with determination.

Ciel's eyes closed, his hands clenching the girl's shoulders, as he took in the sensation of being kissed.

When they could no longer breathe, the girl removed herself from the boy and kneeled onto the ground. Her skirt forming a giant circle around her body, her skin very red.

Kagome clutched the end of her skirt, looking down at the blades of the grass in embarrassment. She blinked, when she found her hands being covered by the earl's hands and looked up to his reddened face.

Quietly he removed a hand to brush a stray hair out of the lady exorcist's face to behind an ear.

Ciel smiled. And Kagome gave one in return.

This simple moment was enough for them.

○•○•○

"Your little brat will die." Shippou vowed, seething at the newly-founded event. Sebastian was dark in his face, at the thought of his meal being mottled by another soul. He almost twisted his expression at the thought of the taste. Shippou ranted on, complaining about how the young earl will injure his precious lady, because of his fate and whatnot.

Sebastian tuned him out, already disgusted at the thought of his meal's newly-changed favor.

"...I don't like sweets." The devil absently murmured.

-End

◘•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•◘

A/N: Short, but sweet! My little gift to you all, on the day for the lovers!


End file.
